Sagara Seiji
is a minor character who appears in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Seiji is Megumi's neighbor, and childhood friend, thus Seiji understands Megumi's weak and good points. Seiji gets brainwashed by Red in episode 45 in order to defeat the Happiness Charge! Cures and Blue in episode 46. Appearance Seiji appears to wear his school's uniform for boys, but on a usual day, he wears a red jacket, with dark green pants, and also red sneakers. His hair is similar to Yuko's hair, but more brown. During the summer, he wears a light gray short-sleeved jacket with a red T-shirt underneath with dark blue jeans and red sneakers. When under Red's control, he wears a black coat and pants with silver armor on the shoulders and dark red ribbons across his chest and around his arms and legs. A red diamond-shaped brooch is also on his chest. His hair is also a little straighter and he has a blank, possessed look in his eyes. Personality Seiji appears to be calm, friendly, and noble. Seiji admires the way Megumi helps out people, and how cheerful she is. He has a strong sense of justice and will always lend a helping hand to those in need. History He has known Megumi since childhood and sees her a bit like his sister. When Megumi became a Pretty Cure he found out easily due to Megumi being unable to keep a secret from her friends. He has now joined the team as an unofficial member and spotter gaining a Cure Line for this purpose. In episode 45, Red appears before him and places a red crystal inside him, manipulating him. After the Cures defeated the Saiark, Red brings a brainwashed Seiji forward, much to the Cures' shock. In episode 46, he battles the Cures and easily overcame them. He travels to the red planet with Red. Relationships *'Aino Megumi' - Both were friends since childhood. He understands her good and weak points. He reveals that he has a secret crush on her, which Megumi herself is completely oblivious to. Megumi shows signs of returning Seiji's feelings. *'Shirayuki Hime '- They first met after Megumi introduced her to him. He finds out that she's a Pretty Cure along with Megumi and ultimately decides to help them. Although it was suspected that Hime had fallen for Seiji, it was ultimately disproven at the end of episode 27. *'Omori Yuko' - Both were classmates and childhood friends. They see each other while they jog. *'Sagara Mao' - His sister. He always takes care of her. *'Sagara Hiroko '- His mother. They have little time when his mother goes to work. *'Ribbon' - They met when Megumi and Hime's identities were exposed. *'Hikawa Iona '- They both attend the same karate dojo. In episode 17, they spar with each other. Later, he and the other Cures meet her when she reveals her Cure identity in episode 19. *'Blue' - There appears to be a rivalry going on between them for Megumi, which becomes more apparent during episode 24, when Seiji catches a glimpse of Blue carrying a sick Megumi to her room. In episode 27, he confronts Blue over this and asks him about how he feels about and treats Megumi. Whenever he sees Megumi close to Blue, which further his jealousy towards Blue. *'Kaido Yuya '- They are classmates and he arranges a date for Iona and Yuya in an attempt for Yuya to show his feelings for her. Songs Seiji's voice actor, Kanemoto Ryōsuke, has participated in only one image song for the character he voices. This song include duet with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi and Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko. Duets * The Magic Called Friends (Along with Kitagawa Rina and Nakajima Megumi) Trivia * Seiji is the first male civilian character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets. He also shares some attributes from Chinen Miyuki of Fresh Pretty Cure!, as both knew the Pretty Cure's secrets in different ways. ** Also like Miyuki, they both have a sibling. * He is also the second character who is part of the karate club, after Myoudouin Itsuki from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *He has the same first name with Yotsuba Seiji, Alice's father. *Like Hishikawa Rikka, he often worries about the lead Cure's behavior. *Seiji becomes a Saiark in Episode 27. *He was called a knight because he protected Hime just like in Swan Princess. * He shared the same voice actress when he was young with Mao. * He is the first supporting character to be manipulated. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Stubs